The Wings of the Light Angel
by Ambermoone
Summary: PLEASE NOTE: This was written PRIOR to the release of the third OVA or the Tenchi GXP Series. Many years have passed since the war of the Choujin. Tenchi and Ryoko are raising their daughter, Megami as a normal human girl, but can this last?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE TENCHI UNIVERSE.

The sky turned a deep shade of red as the nearby planet exploded into an army of flames. The cyan haired pirate finally came to her right mind. She clenched her fists in anger realizing she had destroyed yet another world. She felt a cold presence behind her, but she did not dare turn around.

"Splendid job Ryoko," he mocked, "you have proven once again to be the demon I have raised you to be."

"That was not me," the woman spat.

"Oh?" the man chuckled, " and who do you suppose it was? Why look at your hands, they are covered in blood," The woman dared not look, for she knew he was right, her hands were once again growing chapped as the blood of her victims hardened around her skin. The man saw her flinch and then he continued, "By this time tomorrow the entire universe will know the space pirate Ryoko has single-handedly murdered another planet's population."

She spun around forming a bright red energy sword in her right hand swinging it fiercely at the man. He blocked her abruptly grabbing her wrist.

"You made me do that!" she growled, "you made me attack that planet so you could drain its resources for one of your experiments."

"YOU killed them Ryoko," he chuckled as his hands closed in on her thin wrist squeezing it harshly.

The woman felt tears burning from behind her eyes. She could not let him see her cry, not again. This man detested any form of emotion, and she knew crying would bring further punishment. She swallowed hard feeling the razor sharp lump forming in her throat. She could not fool him. He drew her closer to him and flashed a twisted grin.

"You are a killer," he whispered, "and you belong to me."

Ryoko sprung up in her bed. She gasped for air shaking her head frantically. She drew her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly.

"A nightmare?" Asked the calm voice next to her. She turned her head to meet the gentle brown eyes of her beloved husband. She nodded slowly as Tenchi eased her down into the bed rubbing her shoulder. Ryoko happily curled up in the curve of Tenchi's arm and snuggled closer.

"It was…horrible-" She began, as she ran her cheek across his soft chest kissing it lovingly.

"It's been a while since you've had one," Tenchi sighed.

Indeed it had been. He looked at his wife and smiled. Tenchi could hardly believe that this woman in his arms was the same woman who had destroyed his school, chased him around nude and given him the scare of his life more times than he could remember. Yet, it took him long enough to realize behind Ryoko's harsh façade was a kind loving girl who just needed someone to love her.

"This one seemed so real Tenchi," Ryoko began. Her arms tightened around him a bit, "I could feel his breath against my ear-"

"You only feel that way because you haven't had nightmares about Kagato for about three years now."

"Two," Ryoko corrected.

Tenchi sighed again and held her closer so she could hear his heart beat. She smiled, even after ten years of marriage she never grew tired of that sound, nor did the sight of her Tenchi asleep lose its appeal.

"Okay two," Tenchi complied, "but you have to remember Ryoko-sama, no matter how many nightmares you have, no matter what was done to you in the past he's dead."

"Yeah," she grinned, "you kicked his ass my Tenchi."

Ryoko looked up at Tenchi, her golden eyes glistening. She had not lost an ounce of her beauty in all the years Tenchi had known her. She had grown slightly more mature since Washu fixed it so she and Tenchi age at the same rate, yet like a fine wine she improved with age. Tenchi himself had grown more handsome. His body hardened a bit from all the time he spent tending the carrot fields and his hair, though still short had grown out slightly. His face still held that boyish charm, yet now it had blossomed into that of an experienced young man.

Ryoko began to kiss his ear teasingly, an action which once would have caused a nosebleed as long as the Nile River. He kissed her gingerly on the lips pressing his wife gently against the warm mattress. She responded eagerly. Suddenly she stopped.

"What is it?" he smiled teasingly, "after all these years is Ryoko actually shying away from my advances!"

"Of course not," she laughed, "I will see to it that by tomorrow morning you barely have enough energy to hit the snooze button! I just want to check on her-"

Tenchi nodded as he let his wife rise from her bed. He followed Ryoko to the room across the hall. Quietly, she slid open the door to reveal her nine year old daughter Megami fast asleep in her bed. The moonlight crept in from the window and cloaked the child's face in a mystical veil.

"She's alright too," Tenchi whispered to his wife, "fast asleep, you could have teleported into her room and she would have never known."

Ryoko's face grew serious as she shook her head.

"No," she whispered, "Megami will never know of my past, she will be raised as a normal earth child, just like we talked about."

"I know," Tenchi yawned kissing the back of his wife's neck, "but sometimes I wonder, I mean I was raised as an earthling too, and my destiny caught up with me." He paused "you caught up with me."

Still Ryoko shook her head, "No Tenchi, Megami must never know. She will have the childhood I never did. She will be happy."

"I love you Ryoko," Tenchi said quietly to his wife.

"I love you too Tenchi," Ryoko purred in response. The two stepped out of Megami's room and slid the door closed as softly as they could. They then returned to their beds to enjoy each other's embrace.

Megami Masaki opened her eyes as she heard the door to her room slide shut. She sat up in her bed only to flop back down so abruptly she felt her stomach tingle.

"Mom has been watching me sleep again," she growled to herself, "I wish she wouldn't do that." Megami felt foolish talking to herself, so she turned her attention to the full moon, which hung in the sky outside her window. For some reason Megami felt as if the moon was alive, as if it was a kin to her.

"I am lonely like the moon," she sighed, "and mom doesn't understand. I wish just for once, she would stop watching over me and let me be free."

Megami loved her mother Ryoko dearly, yet found her to be unnecessarily over protective. For as long as the child could remember her mother watched her every move. Megami had been home tutored by her grandmother Washu and never allowed to attend public school. When that was done she would play in the forest near the Masaki shrine, which stood high above her home. Once or twice she ventured over to the mysterious cave where legend had it a demon had been imprisoned. However just when Megami seemed to venture upon something interesting she would turn to find her mother watching over her. Ryoko would then pull her daughter away and insist she played closer to the house. What's worse her mother FORBADE Megami to go anywhere near the cave! Megami did not know exactly why she found that area so intriguing nor did she understand the terror, which washed across her mother's face whenever they passed the cave's mouth. Surely Ryoko Masaki, a simple housewife was not afraid of such a ridiculous tale! Megami laughed to herself.

"If Mommy is afraid of legendary demons then she is more a child than I!"

Megami looked down pleased to see that her house pet Ryo-ohki had fallen asleep on her pillow

The little girl pet Ryo-oki and settled back into her bed closing her eyes. Megami hoped she would dream once more about incredible worlds beyond the stars where many fantastic people lived extraordinary lives.

Well after daybreak Megami awoke to the aroma of fresh food. The child nudged Ryo-oki awake and yawned. Her pet meowed.

"Megami! Breakfast!" a chipper feminine voice sang from the kitchen.

"Be right there," the girl called back. Megami hopped out of bed and admired herself in the mirror. Like her father Tenchi, she had rich olive color skin and raven black hair. Her eyes however were undeniably Ryoko's. She tied her hair into the two spiky pigtails she had worn since she was a toddler and raced down the stairs to the kitchen. Ryo-oki hopped onto Megami's head as the child sat down to eat.

"You must be hungry," smiled the tall blue haired teenager who stood by the oven.

"I'm always hungry for your cooking Auntie Sasami."

Sasami smiled, she was glad she decided to stay on earth, even after both Ayeka and Yosho returned to Jurai. Sasami now looked identical to Tsumani. Sasami had learned so much about herself since the war of the goddesses. It seemed like only yesterday that she and Washu had to seal Tokimi in between the time and space barrier. Sasami remembered how had it was to accept that not only was she a Jurain princess, but an ethereal being. She looked at her neice and sighed. If it had not been for Tenchi and Ryoko's help, Tokimi may have taken over this world as well.

"Did Grandpa leave yet," Megami asked as Sasami handed her a bowl of rice.

"Yeah," Sasami smiled, "both Nobuyuki and your Grandma Washu ate this morning."

"So Grandpa is at work and Grandma Washu is in her lab as usual," Megami sighed.

Sasami sat down next to the child and smiled a bit, "your Mommy and Daddy are in bed late, as usual."

Megami rolled her eyes a bit, "I wish Mommy would stay in her own room at night too! I hate it how she checks in on me all the time."

"Megami, you know your mother loves you very much," Sasami began, "you shouldn't be so harsh on her all the time." Megami nodded a bit to her aunt. She liked having Sasami around, the girl was more a big sister to Megami than an aunt. Megami thought it very interesting that Sasami had taken over the shrine her great grandfather Yosho tended before he moved away. As the she was a respected and wise priestess, many people came to see Sasami for counsel.

"To hard on who?" A groggy Ryoko asked as she walked into the kitchen stretching her body a bit.

"I- um," Megami began to stutter.

"Her friend Yui," Sasami stepped in, "she is visiting us today but she will be late."

"Oh, that's good Meg-chan I like your friend Yui," Ryoko smiled kissing her daughter on the

forehead. Tenchi stumbled into the kitchen nearly on the heels of his wife. He walked up behind Ryoko embracing her affectionately.

"Good morning again my dear," Ryoko purred.

"Morning Dad," Megami smiled. All things considered Megami loved to see her parents interact. It was clear that the two of them were deeply in love. Her father was a gentle soul who had taken up an interest in art after his marriage. Tenchi now worked for a small advertising firm out of his own house. Growing up her father often had to go into Tokyo on business. She always loved the elation her mother radiated whenever he returned. If he had to stay over night she would have Megami sleep next to her. These days Tenchi did not seem to go away as much. He enjoyed the fact that his daughter also had an interest in art. Tenchi and his daughter would sometimes sketch side by side while Ryoko rested peacefully with her head in his lap.

"Good morning Meg-chan," Tenchi smiled kissing his daughter, he turned to Sasami and greeted her as well.

"Oh, Tenchi! I almost forgot to tell you, Ayeka is coming for the weekend." Sasami said cheerfully while serving him his breakfast.

"Is she bringing cousin Kenro?" Megami asked.

"I think she is bringing the whole family."

Megami blushed a little. Her cousin Kenro was a year younger than her. According to Washu, Megami's mother Ryoko and her Aunt Ayeka used to be at eachother's necks for Tenchi's affections. Megami found this hard to picture. Her Aunt Ayeka was the most poised and refined woman she knew. Ayeka was some sort of politician so she did not visit to often. She was married to a tall handsome man named Touya. Megami heard Ryoko speak many times of how she loved her father since he was a child. Megami figured if there really was any fighting between them her mother obviously won without contest. Her parents never really spoke too much of their adolescence. The two were most likely high school sweethearts and king and queen of their high school prom.

"Boring, boring, boring." Megami sighed to herself as she imagined this. She sat back in her chair and smiled at her family, "I like cousin Kenro, we always play the best games. He pretends he's the prince of this far away planet and I'm a princess."

Ryoko bit her lip a bit, "well, you know that's only make believe honey."

"Yeh," Megami pouted, she got up from her chair, "I'm going to call Yui to see what time she wants to come over and play," she explained. She bowed slightly and walked from the room with Ryo-ohki at her heels.

Ryoko sighed as she watched her daughter leave the room, she sat down on Tenchi's lap and smiled at Sasami, "So what time is your spoiled sister getting in anyhow?"

Sasami shrugged, "she's pretty busy with her duties as the Empress. But she is planning on getting out here Friday evening. Kenro is pretty excited about seeing Megami too.

"Hmm Sasami, you are going to have to get Ayeka to talk to Ken about playing those games with Meg," Tenchi said.

Sasami drew a breath, "I know. You know Ayeka is critical about how you guys have chosen to raise Meg. But," the blue haired priestess paused as if she were pondering exactly what to say. She looked back at Ryoko and Tenchi and flashed her trademark smile, "I can tell you did it that way because you really love her and you really DO have the best life in mind for her."

"Thank you Sasami," Ryoko said caustically, but I know Megami talks to you. Is she unhappy?"

Was Megami Unhappy in Sasami's mind? Sasami remembered being her niece's age. She remembered the pressures of being a Juraian princess, always having to please her people before herself. Ayeka was far more cut out for that life than she was. Megami on the other hand seemed to have something natural inside of her that drew her to her hidden heritage. Sasami glanced at the refrigerator where Ryoko had hung most of Megami's artwork. There were pictures of trees floating in mid air surrounded by crystals and gardens. If Sasami hadn't known better she would have sworn the child HAD actually been to Jurai. Ryoko caught Sasami looking at her daughter's artwork. She frowned a bit.

"You think I'm a bad mother don't you," she asked with a hint of despair.

"No," Sasami smiled, "I think Meg-chan is a child, and I think she is just about to go through an awkward stage. "

Tenchi kissed his wife on the cheek again, "come on Ryoko-sama, let's take a walk. By the end of the week we will have no time to ourselves, just like the old days!"

Ryoko nodded again, no matter how many years she and Tenchi had been together she still felt somewhat unworthy of the life she had grown to lead. Everyday, having someone to love her, a child she adored. Even she and her mother Washu had bonded. Deep down inside Ryoko never truly forgave Washu for being so lax as to trust Kagato with her creation. However life had been good since the war of the Goddesses. Ryoko saw that Washu too had suffered deeply. She could see the pride Washu felt when Ryoko sprouted lighthawk wings for the first time, when she joined Tenchi to help seal Tokimi between time and space.

"Perhaps everything goes in a circle like they say in some cultures," Ryoko thought to herself, not truly understanding the depth of her revelation.

Megami sat on the steps of the Masaki house with an array of crayons spread across the ground. Yui, a small blond haired girl with deep green eyes lay next to her. Both girls were hard at work coloring and drawing. Yui looked over at Megami's paper and shook her head in disbelief.

"Wow! Those are good," the child exclaimed.

Megami blushed a little, "thanks! My dad says it runs in the family."

"I wish you could go to school with me Megami, you'd be really good in art class,"

"My mom wont let me go to public school," Megami sighed.

"Why don't you ask her again," Yui posed hopefully, but Megami just shook her head.

"You know how it is here," Megami grunted, "Meg-chan doesn't go anywhere where she can't be spied on."

"You are really lucky though," Yui said with a tone of encouragement, "your parents are still together, and you can tell they are in love and they love you."

Megami thought a moment. She had forgotten that Yui's parents had divorced when the child was two years old.

"Yeah, I guess your right," she said awkwardly.

The friendship between herself and Yui was strange to begin with. After all, the only reason the two even met was because Ryoko had taken Meg to a local playground the same day Yui's mother had off from work. The two children got along instantly, and the trips to the playground became a weekly ritual. Yui liked to visit the Masaki household, there was always so much to do and Megami's family was really cool, despite their tendencies to be "hermits" as her mother liked to call them.

"Your grandma is really smart, you can still get into any high school with her tutoring, "Yui said.

"I'm not gunna go to a high school," Megami mumbled under her breath, "I'll be home tutored then too."

"Hey there Meg-chan," called Ryoko's voice. Ryoko and Tenchi strolled up the path that led to the house from the woods. Tenchi bent down to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

"Hi dad," Megami smiled.

"Hello Megami, your drawings look great sweetie, " he nodded to the other girl who sat beside his daughter, "Hello Yui, how are you."

"Good Mr. Masaki," she smiled.

"I'll go get you girls some tea," he said thoughtfully. Tenchi walked into the house as Ryoko leaned against the porch gate.

"Hey Meg, don't you say hello to your mother," Ryoko taunted a bit.

Megami looked up from her paper, "hi Mommy," she smiled warmly.

Ryoko bent down over her daughter to kiss her cheek, her eyes narrowed suddenly, "Megami! You have something on your cheek!" Ryoko licked her fingers and went to pick it off as the child struggled.

"S-stop! Not in front of my friend!" Ryoko's daughter protested.

"Its just a little spot let Mommy get it," she teased.

"Hi Mrs. Masaki," Yui interviened, "you look pretty today."

Ryoko smiled, "hello Yui, how are you doing?"

"Good, school just started," Yui began, "I wish Megami could go with me though."

Megami barely looked up from her paper, she sat meticulously shading her current picture. Tenchi stepped out of the house and handed Ryoko a pot of tea she accepted by flashing him a wink that still made him blush. He stepped back into the house.

"Look at the drawings I did today Mom," Megami said proudly. She spread four pictures out across the floor.

Ryoko looked down at them and nodded proudly, "those look great, you are very talented," she began as she scanned them. The first two were elaborate trees on a green patch of land, surrounded by stars. The second was Ryo-oki sitting on the roof staring at the moon. When Ryoko's eyes fell on the fourth picture her face lost all color. Her wrists began to shake as the porcelain pitcher of tea fell from her grip crashing across the floor.

"Mom?" Megami asked as her mother stood stunned, "Mommy whats wrong? Are you sick?"

Ryoko snatched up the fourth picture and held it up, her body seemed to shiver as her eyes scanned what was before her. Ryoko closed her eyes tight and tore the picture in two.

"Mom! That was my best one," Megami screamed, "it was just a space ship."

But Ryoko what saw when she looked at that paper she saw more than 'just a space ship'.

"I don't ever want to see you drawing that again," Ryoko yelled at the perplexed child.

"W-why not! You want to control my art work too?" Megami shouted as she fought back tears, "I-I hate you!" She blurted out. She kicked the box of crayons out over the porch and ran into the house.

Megami pushed open the door that led to the basement of the Masaki house. She stopped halfway down the staircase and curled up sobbing loudly into her knees.

"If you wanted my advice all you had to do was ask," a slightly nasal voice sang from the bottom of the stair well. Megami looked down to see Washu smirking slightly. Megami wiped her tears from her face quickly as Washu beckoned her downstairs, "you didn't have to hide in my lab to cry you know. You could have asked me to take a walk with you."

The child walked downstairs slowly into her grandmother's arms. Megami looked around a bit to see a plethora of high tech devices displayed about the room. She dared not ask her grandmother what each one was for. Washu tended to get "passionate" about her inventions. As much as Megami enjoyed Washu's company her grandmother often implied that the child should be a "guinea pig". Though Megami knew this was a joke, she always caught an impish gleam in Washu's eyes, which worried her.

"I-I got really mad at Mom and I told her I hated her," Megami burst into tears crumbling into Washu's arms.

"Well, do you really feel that way?" Washu asked calmly.

"No! I love her," Megami said insistently.

"Hmm, well that is a problem, wanna tell me why you said that?" Washu asked pulling a box of tissues seemingly out of no wear. Megami grabbed a handful of them and blew her nose.

"She never lets me do anything! She won't even let me go to school," Megami stopped herself and looked up at Washu who had raised a brow, "Grandma Washu, I really like your teaching, but I only have one friend. I'm so lonely."

Washu smiled, "I know, I know. There is just so much time someone can spend being taught by the greatest scientific genius in the galaxy!"

Megami smiled slightly. She thought of her mother's face, pale as chalk. In her mind she saw the teapot crash to the ground. At once the tears began to hang upon her eyelashes and slide down her cheek.

"There is something else isn't there," Washu sighed, "why did you really tell your mother you hated her."

"I was showing Mommy my drawings, and she said she liked them. Then she saw one, and she –she-looked sick. She took it and ripped it up," Megami explained between gasps.

Washu closed her eyes. It had been a while since she had pried into Ryoko's thoughts. She still had the mental bond with her daughter but promised Ryoko she would never use it. Washu knew Ryoko would never truly accept her as a mother, but their relationship had come so far. Washu stopped using her child-like body following the war of the goddesses, it was easier for Ryoko to accept an older looking Washu as a mother. Megami's birth seemed to bring a new bond between Ryoko and Washu, the only requests Ryoko made of her mother was; no experimenting on Tenchi or Megami, and no use of the mental bond. However there was something about this situation that troubled Washu.

"Ryoko would never do such a thing," she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and opened the bond once more touching Ryoko's mind ever so slightly. Her eyes shot open, as she understood at once. Washu picked up Megami's head and wiped her tears away gently.

"Megami," Washu began with a sigh, "what I'm about to tell you is between you and me okay?" The child nodded in agreement. Washu continued, "When your mother was younger, she was kidnapped. It was a very scary thing for her, and I know she blames me."

Megami's eyes widened, "b-but you found her and got her back right? She wasn't gone for that long right?"

"It was long enough," Washu said shortly, "she wants to protect you. I know it seems harsh but she does all this because she is afraid for you."

Megami nodded, "I-I should apologize I guess. Thanks grandma."

"Hey! What did I tell you about calling me that," Washu smirked and crossed her arms.

Megami began to sweat a little, "that your too young to be called grandma-Washu san?"

"Hmmmmm, that's better, but if you prefer Grandma, I wont hold it against you." Washu hugged Megami again and sighed. "Ryoko," she thought to herself, "are you going to be alright?

"She didn't mean it Ryoko, you know Megami adores you! She just wanted you to like her drawings." Tenchi sat on his bed stroking Ryoko's hair. Ryoko had been so upset by Megami's words the actually teleported into the bedroom nearly giving her husband a heart attack. It had been so long since Tenchi had seen Ryoko use her powers.

Ryoko buried her head deeper into her husband's chest and shook her head, "that's what makes it worse. She does hate me, I know it. I'm telling you Tenchi the space ship in her picture was the Soja."

Tenchi picked Ryoko's head up gently and brushed some of her hair from her face, "Ok, how about this, I will look at the picture and then I'll tell you what I think."

"I, um-I-kinda ripped it up," Ryoko said nervously, " I know what I saw Tenchi-you have to believe me!"

"I do believe you," he sighed, "you had a nightmare last night and you applied it to Megami's drawings. Please Ryoko-sama, Megami will forgive you."

"But you think I'm holding her back don't you, not letting her go to school and all," Ryoko looked sharply into Tenchi's eyes, "don't lie to me, please Tenchi."

Tenchi drew a breath, "I think its time Megami goes out into the world a bit. The schools here are completely safe, no one will take her from us. You have raised her so well, don't you wanna show the rest of the universe how good a mother you are?"

Ryoko smiled, "you mean that?" Tenchi nodded. Ryoko hugged him and then continued, "you are right, we should send her to public school. But I still think I did the right thing by sealing her powers into those gems. I want her to be able to grow up like you did, a normal child."

"And I agree," Tenchi whispered. He glanced over to a chest by the closet. Inside was his Juraian Royal Uniform, Tenchi-ken, Ryoko's wedding kimono, and the three golden gems which held his daughter's mystical powers. Megami didn't need all the responsibility that went along with the royal family of Jurai.

Ryoko look up at Tenchi sadly, "I really do think she meant it though Tenchi, Megami hates me. I'm a terrible mother."

"Ryoko," Tenchi began with a reassuring smile, "you are a wonderful mother," he kissed her lips briefly before he continued, "Megami is just a child, children say things without thinking. How many times have you told Washu you hated her."

Ryoko looked up at Tenchi with a smirk, "Tenchi Masaki!" she began, "are you trying to tell me I'm immature?"

Tenchi began to sweat nervously, "N-no, I only meant-"

"Yes you are," Ryoko smiled as she ran her fingers up his chest.

Tenchi scratched his head and laughed a bit, "really I didn't mean for it to sound like-"

"All right Tenchi I'm immature," Ryoko grinned, she began to tickle her husband ferociously.

Tenchi's face turned bright red as her burst out laughing gapsing for air, "h-hey-ha ha,s-stop-Ryoko!" He laughed more as he squirmed a bit under his wife's hands, "R-Ryoko!"

"What do we say Tenchi-sama," Ryoko smirked slyly.

"I…I surrender! I surrender!" Tenchi screamed out. Ryoko stopped and kissed him passionately.

"See you can't resist me," Ryoko teased between kisses.

"Maybe not," Tenchi whispered back still gasping for air, "but I let you win."

Megami sat on her bed petting Ryo-ohki. She though about what her grandmother had said. Her mother was abducted as a child?

"How long could Mom have been gone for Ryo-ohki?" She sighed, "I mean it couldn't have been that long, she and Dad grew up together and got married out of high school right?"

Ryo-ohki meowed a bit and looked away.

"But Mom doesn't like to be alone ever, I wonder what happened-" Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Megami," Ryoko's voice began, "can I come in?"

"Sure," Megami sighed. Ryoko slid the door open and slipped in to the room. She kept her head bent. At once Megami felt as if her heart was being torn apart by rapid dogs.

"Mommy! I'm sorry, I don't hate you, I'm sorry," Megami began as new tears rushed to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Meg-chan," Ryoko sighed. She walked over to the bed and embraced her daughter warmly, "I have been selfish. I have tried to keep you all for myself but now I realize, I'm denying you your freedom."

"Mom?" Megami gasped, "What are you saying?"

"If you want to go to public school, then I will have you enrolled by the end of the week," Ryoko said in one breath.

"B-but-" Megami could not believe her ears. For a moment the very idea of public school actually frightened her.

"That is unless you want to stay here and continue being tutored by your Grandmother. I don't have a problem with that," Ryoko smiled.

"N-no! I want to go to Yui's school!" The child exclaimed.

"Then you will, I just want you to be happy," Ryoko reassured her daughter.

Megami threw her arms around Ryoko nearly tackling her to the ground, "Mom! I love you!" She laughed.

The Next few days were spent with many preparations. Sasami began to clean the house and prepare meals for the arrival of Ayeka and her family. Nobuyuki and Washu put together sleeping arrangements, though Washu invented "Washu's patented air mattresses" which promptly exploded nearly destroying all of her in-law's hard work and half of the house as well.

Ryoko and Tenchi took Megami into town to get her supplied for school. Ryoko thought it would be best if Megami started school on a Friday. This way she would have the weekend to reflect on whether or not she liked it.

By Wednesday afternoon the Masaki house was ready to be over vacated once again. Megami set up a futon on her floor for Kenro to sleep on. However as excited as she was to see her family, nothing compared to the idea that in two days she was going to public school.

Megami pranced around the house wearing her navy blue sailor uniform. She dashed from her room to the living room where Nobuyuki sat reading a paper.

"Look grandpa! What do you think," she asked happily.

Nobuyuki looked up and smiled. He had found new joy as Megami's grandfather. He still wore the same thick glassed and a mustache, though it had begun to turn silver in his old age.

"You look very grown up," he praised, "soon you'll be as pretty as your mom and we will have to beat the young men away from the door. Of course when you do start to date, you'll have to tell your grandpa about every detail right?"

Megami blushed a bit and bowed to her grandfather. She raced into the kitchen where Sasami was preparing some of Ayeka's favorite meals.

"Look auntie Sasami, doesn't it look great on me?" Megami spun around so the little skirt flared a bit.

"Yes it does, " she smiled. Suddenly the phone rang, "Excuse me Meg I have to get that." Sasami walked over to the phone as Megami raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She tripped halfway up falling between her mother and Tenchi.

"Where's the fire?" Tenchi joked picking his daughter up.

"I just wanted to admire my uniform in the mirror again," she explained rubbing her head.

"See Ryoko she's a klutz just like you!" Washu called from downstairs.

"Shut up MOM," Ryoko growled, "I'm graceful as a swan," Ryoko stuck out her tongue and pulled at the skin under her eye a bit.

"Yeah, a spastic swan," Washu laughed, Ryoko's face grew red with anger.

It was then Sasami stepped out of the kitchen. She looked uncharacteristically troubled.

"Megami," Sasami said slowly, "why don't you go upstairs and decide what kind of earrings you are going to wear on Friday. You can borrow some of mine if you like."

"S-sure auntie Sasami," the child nodded. She walked slowly upstairs.

From the expression on Sasami's face it was obvious something was off. Tenchi descended the stairs and looked into Sasami's worry ridden eyes.

"Ayeka can't come this weekend," She began.

"Too busy with her duties as the spoiled Empress of Jurai," Ryoko joked. She realized Sasami's face had grown grim, "something is really wrong isn't it?" She asked letting out a breath, "what happened? Is Ayeka okay?"

Sasami shrugged, "she didn't say much, all she did say was there is an emergency meeting for the Royal Court of Jurai instead of her visit. That means all of us, except Nobuyuki will have to leave for Jurai no later that tomorrow night."

"N-no," Ryoko began, "Megami can't go."

"She doesn't have to," Sasami explained, "but you do. As the first princess of Jurai."

"I can't!" Ryoko protested, "I'm just a figure-head! I don't have any royal power and I don't want to!"

"Please Ryoko," Sasami answered, "you know you have no choice."

"B-but Meg-chan is starting school on Friday," She stuttered.

"I'll make sure she gets there alright," Nobuyuki interjected sympathetically.

"N-no! What kid of mother would that make me! What do we tell Megami? Her parents cant see her off to school because they have to play intergalactic royalty?" Ryoko saw the sympathy behind Sasami's eyes. Still the girl did not budge.

"You must tell her that Kenro has fallen ill and we need to visit him," Sasami said in a quiet yet commanding tone. Ryoko bit her lip and looked to Tenchi. Sasami bent her head and continued, "Please, both of you. I don't like the sound of this any better than you do, but Ayeka assured me you'd be back by Saturday night."

Ryoko sighed deeply as she packed her royal garments in a red suitcase. She ran her fingers across the golden embroidery on the top. The English letters R M. This was an engagement gift from Nobuyuki. She looked to Ryo-ohki who sat peacefully on her bed.

"I guess you will be bringing me back to the stars tomorrow Ryo-ohki," Ryoko chuckled a little to herself, "It's been a while since you've been my space ship. Do you even remember how to fly?"

Ryo-ohki meowed confidently and hopped to Ryoko's lap. Her eyes began to water up a bit. She looked on the dresser and saw a picture of she and Tenchi at the beach with Megami taken four years ago.

Tenchi opened the door and looked in on his wife, "are you ready to go yet?" he asked cautiously.

"I can't do this," Ryoko said shaking her head, "I can't leave her behind. How can I?"

"Well it would be an awkward time but if you want, we can still take her with us," Tenchi suggested. He bent down next to Ryoko and took her hands in his.

"It's not that, its everything. We have to go away, she has to go to school. Tenchi, I can't leave her behind," Ryoko explained, "I'm sorry if you think that makes me weak, but its how I feel."

"No Ryoko-sama, It doesn't make you weak, it makes you a great mother," Tenchi paused a moment and looked out the window at the sunset, he turned around and continued, "I do think that this is a good experience for you and Megami though. I think you two need to be apart for a little while. She is so dependent on you, whether you realize it or not. Besides," Tenchi said with a smile, "it will be like a second honeymoon."

Ryoko stood up and hugged Tenchi tightly. She pressed her lips against his ear and whispered, "so you are planning to ravage me in the Jurian gardens like you did on our first honey moon?"

Tenchi blushed deeply as Ryoko leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly the door flung open. The two froze as they saw Megami skip in.

"Oops!" she gasped covering her eyes and blushing, "aunt Sasami says its time to go.

Megami walked her parents down the stairs. Washu and Sasami had been ready for a while now. Washu gave Megami a hug and a kiss, "good luck tomorrow! Let them know you were trained by the galaxy's smartest grandma."

"I will," Megami smiled.

Sasami hugged her neice and whispered, "I packed you a special lunch for school tomorrow, with chocolate pudding for desert," Sasami winked and stood beside Washu.

Tenchi bent down and took Megami's hand, "we wont be gone long at all, don't worry," he reassured her.

"It's okay daddy, just tell Kenro I hope he feels better," Megami told him.

Tenchi turned to his father and gave him a stern face, "I don't want you giving her any of your dating tips got it dad?"

"What ever do you mean son," Nobuyuki asked sheepishly.

"Forget it," Tenchi mumbled.

Ryoko had already thrown her arms around Megami and holding her tightly, "I don't want to leave you ," she whispered in the child's ear.

At first Megami felt a little annoyed by this, "I'll be fine mom," she whispered back.

Ryoko let go and backed a way a bit.

"By the look on her face," Megami thought to herself, "you'd think she was sending me to my death!"

The group turned to walk out the door. Suddenly Megami felt a tugging at her heart strings. Her eyes began to burn with tears. She wanted so badly to call her mother back, to tell Ryoko not to leave her.

"No," she thought to her self, "I have to be strong."

Before she could do anything, they had all gone. Megami plopped herself down on the stairs.

She wished they had at least left Ryo-ohki, but she understood that Kenro loved her pet and it would bring him joy to see her. Megami wished she could have gone too, but admitted to herself that seeing her cousin sick would be tough to bare.

"Will you be alright sweetie," Nobuyuki asked.

"Fine Grandpa," Megami answered, "Im going to go to bed early for school tomorrow."

Megami sat on her bed unable to sleep. Her stomach was in knots and the darkness seemed to taunt her. She tried to curl up in her sheets but her bed seemed so cold and hard.

"What is wrong with me?" She thought, "why should I be nervous about school? Its what I wanted right?"

Megami threw her sheets on the bed and slid into her slippers. She stepped out of her room huddled in her sweater. She walked down the hall and slid open the door to her parents room. They had left in such a hurry they forgot to make their bed! The child sprawled out on the big bed and drew the sheets over her small body. Suddenly she felt warm, as if she were being cradled in soft protective arms. She felt her throat begin to stiffen again.

"No," she whispered to her self, "I am fine." She let out a breath and fell asleep hugging the pillow.

There were stars as far as Megami could see. She felt herself floating through space as if she were a ghost. Suddenly she saw a group of trees floating beneath the stars. As she neared the area she could see a circle of familiar people. She saw her aunt Ayeka with her husband Touya standing solemnly with their head bent. Kenro's crimson eyes were drenched with tears; he clutched his mother's robes and whimpered. Beside them stood a young man she had never seen before. He was handsome with dark hair and eyes like her father, and he held the hands of two other women, one with long blue hair and one with black like his own. Megami saw her grandparents kneeling before a small area of purple flowers. She saw Sasami rubbing Washu's back. Megami could not quite hear what she was saying but the only word she could make out was "royal teardrop."

Megami found herself in the center of the circle. She could now clearly see that the group was gathered around a mound of land. Her stomach dropped, she stood before a large gravestone. On the stone was etched; "Tenchi Masaki" on the other side "Ryoko Hakubi-Masaki"

"No!" The girl cried out, "No! It's not true!" Then the scene faded. Before her stood her mother, she was speaking but no words came out. Megami felt her hands moving rapidly. She wanted so much to stop herself, yet it was as if her body was a marionette. Megami felt something burning in her palm; she dared not look down to see what it was. Megami opened her mouth to release a silent scream. Ryoko raised her head to meet her daughter's eyes. Megami felt herself reach out as she struck Ryoko down in a single blow.

"NO! MOM!" Megami wailed as she sat up in the bed dripping with sweat, "thank god that was only a dream," she whispered to herself. She heard a pounding on the door. Nobuyki stepped in.

"There you are! You better get up Megami or you'll be late for school," Nobuyuki tossed her uniform into the room and closed the door. The little girl threw it on rapidly and went to leave the room. Suddenly something caught her eye. From a trunk in the corner a faint golden glow peaked out. Megami scurried over to it and opened the chest. She saw that it had recently been rummaged through. Her mother's wedding kimono was wrinkled. The girl went to re-fold it when she saw a small silver box open. In the middle of the box sat three golden gems. Megami picked them up and felt a strange sensation surround her.

"What are these?" she asked herself examining them, "there are no chains or earring posts, they aren't jewelry.

"Megami! Its time to go!" Nobuyuki called from downstairs. Megami threw the gems in her pocket and dashed downstairs.

Ryoko let out a deep sigh, as Ryo-ohki landed on the grounds of Jurai's Royal Space Station. The planet seemed so much more beautiful than she remembered it in her attack, but then, she was not truly in her right mind at that time. Ryo-ohki beamed the four onto the ground before morphing back into her cabbit form and hopping onto Ryoko's shoulder. The group found themselves greeted by two familiar wooden figures.

"Hello Azaka, Kamidake," Tenchi said happily.

"Greetings Prince Tenchi," they said in unison.

Sasami stepped forward and smiled, "I have brought the remainder of the Royal Counsil as Empress Ayeka has asked."

"No need to be so formal Lady Sasami," Kamidake said in a happy tone, "Her Royal highness is waiting for you."

"I wonder how long her royal hiney can wait," Ryoko snickered a bit in Tenchi's ear.

"What was that Ryoko? You can't wait to grab Ayeka's royal hiney," Washu cackled loudly. Sasami blushed a bit.

Ryoko growled a bit. Suddenly she stopped. She looked around to see a crowd of Juraian people looking on as the group arrived on Juraian soil. She gasped a bit. Surely some of them still hated her, she remembered the protests that occurred when her marriage to Tenchi had been announced. Tenchi reached over and took her hand rubbing it gently.

"I love you," he whispered.

Ryoko smiled at him, "I love you too."

"Let's not keep Ayeka waiting," he said. Ryoko nodded.

She stood beneath a purple banner with the royal seal of Jurai embroidered on its fine fabric. Behind her stood Touya, a tall solemn young man with deep aqua eyes and light brown hair.

To her left stood the remainder of the Royal family, Misaki, Funaho, and a Yosho. Ayeka's crimson eyes glistened as she saw Tenchi and Ryoko approach hand in hand.

Touya stepped up to her side, " Will you be alright my dear?"

Ayeka nodded and smiled. Touya had been her personal attendant from the moment she returned to Jurai till the day she served as Ryoko's maid of honor at her wedding. It was then Ayeka was finally able to let go of Tenchi and fall in love again. Sure Yosho had returned to his youthful form, but he had no love for her. She and Touya had grown close, and she knew it was time to choose an husband of her own..

The two former rivals stood parallel to one another without uttering a word. They stood very still just staring like rabbits trying to elude a predator. For a moment it seemed as if they would attack one another. Then at the same time Ryoko and Ayeka stepped up open armed to embrace one another. The rest sighed as they as stepped forward to reunite. Misaki Sasami into a bone-crushing hug sobbing her daughter's name. Tenchi shook Touya's hand, and advanced toward Yosho who was already speaking with Washu and Funaho.

"Ryoko," It's been too long, Ayeka whispered.

"I missed you too," Ryoko whispered back, Ayeka hugged her tighter. Ryoko pulled away and looked astonished, "Jeez will you cut that out! It's not like I proposed or anything."

"I did not presume anything of the sort!" Ayeka shouted, she looked around to realize everyone was staring at her. She composed herself, "like I said Ryoko, its good to see you. I can't have any good arguments with these Jurian woman."

"Well, I must say I'm flattered Empress, but couldn't we have argued just as well on Earth?"

"We will discuss that in good time," Ayeka sighed as her face suddenly grew grim, "Kenro will be sorry that Megami has not come."

"You know how I feel about that," Ryoko began, "she misses him too, but he will have to wait to see her."

Ayeka motioned for two female attendants to take Ryoko's luggage, she turned her attention back to her counterpart, "Megami is a Juraian Princess yet she has not stepped foot on her home planet. You are now the first Princess of Jurai, these things should matter to you."

"Titles don't matter to me Ayeka, you know that."

You. Ryoko, fought me tooth and nail to marry a Juraian prince."

"I fought you tooth and nail to marry the man I loved," Ryoko stated strongly.

Ayeka bowed her head, she knew Ryoko's words were true, "some say you are a traitor because you refuse to let your daughter know of her heritage."

One of the attendants looked at Ryoko and sneered, "she is lower than a traitor, she is a monster," the girl muttered under her breath.

Ayeka spun around, her face was fuming, "get out," she commanded to the girl.

The attendant dropped the luggage and bowed angrily towards Ayeka storming away.

Ryoko smiled gently, "Thank you," she said.

Ayeka smiled back and turned her attention to Tenchi who stood behind her.

Tenchi hugged Ayeka briefly, "Hello Miss Ayeka," he said.

"Lord Tenchi," she greeted hugging back. She cleared her throat and smiled weakly," may I have your attention," she began, "we have much to discuss but first I suggest we freshen up. Washu, I have prepared a room for you. Sasami, mother and I wish to spend some time with you before the meeting," She turned to Tenchi and Ryoko, "If you two wish you may spend a few hours in your private garden. The meeting will be promptly in two hours." Ayeka turned to leave with Touya by her side.

A warm breeze drifted through the lush garden where Ryoko sat. She was surrounded by a plethora of flowers and trees from every corner of the galaxy. This garden was a wedding gift to Ryoko and Tenchi from the Royal Family of Jurai. The finest Jurian agriculturists had tended it in anticipation of it's masters' arrival. Ryoko saw Tenchi making his way through the foliage carrying a tray of chocolates and sake. He hopped playfully by her side and set the tray on the ground pouring her a glass of sake.

"Care for a glass," he asked, she nodded. Tenchi lifted the glass to lips as she took a gentle sip.

Ryoko picked up a chocolate between her thumb and forefinger and held it up to her husband's mouth. Tenchi smiled and accepted sucking gently on her fingertips. He let out a breath and drew her close to him smiling gently.

"It's been so long since we've been together like this," Ryoko beamed reaching up to stroke Tenchi's neck.

Tenchi nodded and placed his glass of sake on the ground. He began to run his fingers through Ryoko's hair as she closed her eyes gently.

"That feels great," she purred.

"Remember the first time we came here?" Tenchi asked smiling gently. Ryoko nodded eagerly. Tenchi slid down beside her and continued to stroke her hair.

"It was after we took our honey moon," she whispered, she moved closer to him so their noses touched slightly, "we explored the entire galaxy for a year, and Jurai was our last stop. The Royal family of Jurai presented us with this garden upon our arrival."

Tenchi nodded and kissed his wife passionately. Things had gone so fast since the war of the goddesses. As he kissed Ryoko he seemed to experience a surge of nostalgia. Ryoko had been behind Tenchi all along. He first kissed her after they combined powers to seal Tokimi. It seemed so natural to reach out and feel her lips against his. It seemed like seconds later that Tenchi proposed and began planning their wedding at the shrine. The kisses and caresses since then had been infinite. Gone were the days of evading Ryoko and pushing her aside. Now Tenchi wanted nothing more than to be close to her. Their honeymoon had been nothing less than magical. The two explored worlds neither could have dreamed would be so beautiful. Then they returned to Jurai and made love in their garden. Nine months later, Megami was born, and no child was conceived since, not for lack of trying of course.

Ryoko shivered with happiness as Tenchi closed his hands around her waist. She moved her hands over his chest and drew him closer as well.

Megami stood outside the classroom with her knees shaking. She heard Sensei Yumi call her name and took a deep breath as she stepped into the classroom. She saw Yui sitting at a desk in the corner and smiled. Yui waved.

"Class, we have a new student," the Sensei began," this is Masaki Megami. I trust you all will help her feel welcome," the girls waved slightly while two or three of the young boys smiled at her. Megami blushed and looked at her feet. The Sensei put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Miss Masaki, our seating is aphlabetical. You may sit in the empty seat next to Morisato Yui."

Megami strolled down the isle and sat behind Yui. Sensei Yumi glanced at Megami and looked thoughtful, "Masaki, I taught a Masaki at this school years back. Tenchi Masaki, do you know him?"

"That's my dad," Megami smiled, "you probably knew my mom too, Ryoko Hakubi?"

Sensei Yumi shook his head, "I remember all of my students, I remember your father but I don't believe a Hakubi ever came through this school system."

Megami shot a confused look towards Yui who just shrugged. Could her mother have been tutored by Washu as well? Ryoko always said she had loved Tenchi since he was a child, maybe she was a neighborhood friend instead of a classmate. The Sensei told the class to open to the fifth chapter of their science text book and asked if anyone had any questions.

Megami rose her hand, "Sensei, the third question is wrong."

"Now Megami," he began, "the text books do not print mistakes."

"But this is one," she began, "I have gone over this with my grandmother."

Sensei Yumi laughed, "I'm sure your grandmother is a nice old woman, but here we rely on books. This theory has been taught for centuries."

"But it's wrong!" Megami protested, she looked around at the sweat drops that had formed above the head of all her classmates, including Yui's. She sank into her seat, "I know it is," she whispered to herself.

Megami shook her head as she walked down the hall towards the lunch room. Yui ran up behind her happily.

"Wow Megami, you really made an impression on Sensei Yumi," Yui chuckled.

"I don't think he likes me," Megami sighed.

"Why? Because you went up to the blackboard and proved a century old theory wrong?"

"Well it WAS," Megami growled. Yui laughed, Megami stopped at her locker and began to open it, "Ill meet you at lunch Yui, my Aunt packed me a special lunch."

"Hai," Yui smiled as she continued down the hall, "I'll save you a seat."

Megami sighed and attempted to unlock her locker. The combination didn't work. She tried again still it was stuck.

"Damn!" she thought, she reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the golden gems. She placed it back in her pocket and kicked her locker opening it at once. She knelt down to get her lunch bag when she felt a presence behind her.

"Megami Masaki," a voice said.

Megami turned around and the sun glared in her eyes. She squinted to see a tall figure behind her she could not make out his features, "yes?" She answered.

"You have your mother's eyes," the man said thoughtfully.

"You knew my mother?" Megami gasped, still the sun in her eyes blocked her vision.

"Yes," the figure answered, "I knew her very well. And you wish to know more about her, am I right?" Megami found herself nodding. The mysterious figure continued, "then meet me here after classes," the voice said.

Megami picked up her lunch and rubbed her eyes, " I can only stay a few minutes, I am expected home for dinner," she began to explain. Suddenly she realized she was once again alone it the hall.

The rest of the day was far more relaxed than the beginning. Megami found most of the children in her class quite kind and inviting, although a few made fun of her calling her the "brainiac". Yui walked Megami to her locker at the end of the day and smiled happily.

"I'm really glad you came to school Meg-san."

Megami smiled back and began to gather her books, " me too, I think my life will be a lot more normal from now on."

Yui swung her bag over her shoulder and began to walk away, "wanna walk home with me Meg? My house is on the way to yours."

Megami stopped a moment, she remembered the strange man who she had encountered earlier, "I'm going to stay a little late today Yui, I want to decorate my locker with some of my art work."

Yui shrugged, "sure no problem, I'll see you Monday okay?"

Megami nodded and began thumbing through her art book as her friend walked away.

Two hours had passed, Megami had been drawing and lost track of time, she noticed the sky was beginning to glow with the red light of the setting sun. Megami stood up and gathered her things, "It was probably just a day dream," she said to herself. She strolled down the hall towards the door. The only sound she heard was that of her own footsteps. She was all alone, an uneasy feeling began to grow in her stomach as she sped up her pace and dashed for the door. She reached to turn the knob when she once again heard an ominous voice behind her.

"Leaving so soon?"

Megami turned around slowly. She recognized the voice from earlier that day. Down the hall she could see a tall dark silhoette of a man, "I'm sorry, but it was getting late, I was going to go home," The child began to explain.

"Running out on our appointment were you," he seemed to laugh, "such bad manners."

Megami felt body grow hot as she began to sweat, "well, I am here now," she said softly.

"Speak up girl, you mumble to much. " the man moved a bit closer, Megami could now see that the man wore glasses and his hair pulled back. He carried himself very stiffly and seemed to foster a grin with such confidence it turned the girls blood to ice. He was now very close to her. The man looked Megami over and shook his head, "yes you do indeed have your mother's eyes."

Megami forced a smile at his remark, "how did you know my mother?"

"You may say I was her personal tutor for quite some time," the man smirked

"Then you knew my grandmother Washu?"

The man nodded moving in closer on the child, " you truly are clueless aren't you," he chuckled, "you know nothing of your heritage."

Megami began to feel even more uncomfortable, her voice faltered as she eyes the door, "D-id you also tutor my father Tenchi Masaki?"

The man scowled at Tenchi's name, "my dear, I did not come here to bestow upon you my memories of your precious father. Rather I came to educate you about your darling mother."

Megami placed her hand on the doorknob slowly backing away, "I- I have to go home now," she began. Yet, when she tried to turn the doorknob it did not budge. She felt tears burning up in her eyes as the man behind her began to laugh, "s-stop! I just want to go home."

"There will be no need for you to return to that provincial household," the man grinned advancing towards her.

Megami clutched her briefcase in front of her and hugged it tightly. She swallowed and gathered all of her strenth, " My grandfather is expecting me home, and he will call the police if I don't return so let me go."

"Brought up as a human and still behaves as a brat Princess of Jurai," the man muttered.

"What do you mean-"

It was then Megami felt a strange sensation rising from her two wrists and neck. She dropped her briefcase letting her books and pencils fall at her feet. On her wrists she saw two of the strange gems had placed themselves upon her skin and were now glowing brilliantly. The man was now laughing steadily at her expression.

"What are you doing to me," she cried out, "what is this?"

"It is the only thing you are good for little girl, but this is not the place for explanation now is it?"

The man raised his hand and Megami felt a strange sensation run though her head, as if an electric needle had been shot through her brain. It was then that she passed out.

Megami slowly opened her eyes only to be blinded by a piercing white light. She struggled to move her hand up to rub her eyes, but she found them pinned by her sides. As the room came into focus she could see a large transparent screen in front of her. The room was cold and filled with strange machinery similar to those she had seen in Washu's lab. Megami shut her eyes squeezing them as tears began to well up beneath them.

"When I open my eyes," she began to tell herself, "I will be home in my bed. This is just a dream."

"This is no dream," The strange man's voice rang out from beneath her.

Megami opened her eyes as a few wet tears ran down her cheeks. She could now see that she was being contained in a large glass cylinder, filled with strange sand, which reached up to her shoulders.

"How could you-"

"I can get inside your mind," he chuckled as a slight grin played upon his lips.

"Please," Megami whimpered, "please, just let me go, my parents will give you anything you want."

"Tsk Tsk, such a spoiled child," The man began to shake his head, "don't you wish you stayed home like your mommy told you to Meg-chan," he mocked, "what makes you think they even want you back? Children are such nuisances aren't they?"

"Please," Megami begged again, "who are you."

"I already told you," he began, his snake-like yellow eyes gleaming, "I was your mother's personal tutor."

"Mom," Megami whispered to herself.

"I wouldn't worry, you will see her soon enough. All I want is to have a little class reunion. "

Ryoko shuttered as she entered the Juraian thrown room. Tenchi clutched her hand tightly in response, "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know really, I just got this strange feeling, like someone just walked over my grave."

"Don't be silly," Tenchi smiled, "you just aren't used to being back here," he lead her to the table which sat in the middle of the room. Yosho already sat near the head with Misaki and Funaho on either side. They rose as the couple entered the room.

"Ryoko," Yosho smiled bowing gracefully, "I did not get to tell you earlier how well you are looking."

Ryoko smiled a bit. There was a time she would have looked at this man and wished only to tear him limb from limb. Yet Yosho had been the one who had over seen her vows to Tenchi.

"You are looking well too Yosho, seeing that you are the grandfather of my husband."

"It is a bit weird Grandpa," Tenchi said, "seeing you like this. I don't think I will ever get used to it."

Funaho rose and bowed as well respectfully, "I must say, parent-hood suits you two well. We have not seen hide nor hair of you since your daughter was born."

"Well, as Lady Misaki must know first hand," Ryoko smiled towards the blue haired mother of the empress, "having a daughter is a full time job."

Misaki's eyes began to water up at once, "I know, oh and I've been so wrapped up in Sasami's homecoming I haven't even gotten to give you a hug Miss Ryoko-"

"That's okay, Misaki. Really," Ryoko suddenly felt a strange chill run down her spine as she had before. She shivered violently wrapping her arms about herself.

"Are you okay Miss Ryoko?" Funaho asked calmly.

"I-I'm fine, just a bit cold."

"Odd, this room is climate controlled," Yosho said.

Tenchi laid his hand on her shoulder, "maybe the food disagreed with you."

A pale thin attendant entered the room, followed by Washu and Sasami. The attendant stood straight as an arrow and cleared his throat, "The Priestess Sasami and Lady Washu," he announced as the two took their seats at the table.

"We didn't get a cool introduction like that," Tenchi joked.

Washu smiled impishly and said, "well if you two weren't busy playing in your little garden you would have known that we were supposed to meet in Ayeka's sitting room before the council meeting. Guess you were having too much fun eh?"

"Sasami," Misaki cried out again grabbing her daughter in a firm bear hug.

"Mommy, I'm fine," the teenager protested.

"All rise," the attendant called out, "presenting the former Emperor Asuza and Prince Kenro."

Asuza, the former king of Jurai entered the room with out a sound. His purple hair had begun to gray a bit, but the child by his side was as lively as his grandfather was calm. Kenro walked with the spirit Sasami possessed as a child, yet he stood up straight and confident, as did his mother. Kenro smiled at Tenchi and Ryoko as the two took their seats.

Ryoko began to wonder exactly how serious this matter was that Asuza had come out of retirement. Funaho and Misaki had stayed around to aid as the royal council with Yosho, but Asuza had left the rule to Ayeka and she alone. Once again Ryoko felt an icy cold chill rush down her spine. She held her self still so as not to let anyone see her body shake. She would not worry Tenchi anymore this evening.

The Guard suddenly stood at full attention and cleared his throat.

"Announcing Empress Ayeka of Jurai and Emperor Touya."

Ayeka, Queen of Jurai Entered the room with her head bent. By her side Touya, seemed to mimick her demeanor pacing his steps in perfect sync with his wife's. Tenchi smiled at the couple as they entered. He was glad to see Ayeka had met someone she loved and who returned her feelings genuinely. He remembered Ayeka's eyes, filled with tears when he told her he was going to propose to Ryoko. It was doubtless Ayeka knew the marriage was inevitable after he and Ryoko came together to seal Tokimi. Yet Tenchi could still recall the tone in her voice as she said, "you truly love her, don't you Lord Tenchi."

He looked over to Ryoko and felt supreme warmth cloak his heart. He always felt this when he looked to his beautiful wife, thought Tenchi could not seem to shake the thought that Ryoko looked peculiarly pale this evening. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Ayeka and Touya who took their places at the head of the table. Azaka and Kamidake followed the two and positioned themselves on either side of the couple.

Ayeka rose and bowed to her family, " I would like to thank you all for your attendance this evening, we have much to discuss," she looked to her husband who put his hand lovingly on hers and nodded. Ayeka blushed and continued, "first order, I would like to announce my pregnancy with the next Princess of Jurai."

"Alright! I'm going to have a little sister," Kenro exclaimed.

Ryoko chuckled a bit at this comment, "Come on Ayeka, I left my daughter behind, please don't tell me you dragged us out here to tell us you got knocked up again." Washu snorted a small laugh at Ryoko's comment.

Ayeka's right eye began to twitch in anger, she swallowed her anger and shook her head, "No Princess Ryoko," she said emphasizing the title, "I called you all here to tell you that there is a tear in the space time continuum," Ryoko's confident smile melted at once, Ayeka nodded to her and continued, "The other federated planets are claiming that this is the fault of Jurai since our planet is supposed to be monitoring it."

"I don't understand Ayeka," Tenchi began scratching his head, "did Ryoko and I not give Jurai the power to seal any such problem if it were to occur?"

"True," Washu agreed at once, "the energy Ryoko and Tenchi distributed during the war of the goddesses should have left the time and space continuum practically impossible to tear. If any think was broken through Jurai has more than enough energy to repair it."

Ayeka closed her eyes, "and Jurai has repaired it."

Touya rose from his seat and put his hand on Ayeka's shoulder, he spoke softly yet sternly, "Yet there have been reports from a nearby planet that some dark energy was released before it was repaired."

Ryoko's eyes began to dilate. Sasami caught Ryoko's gaze and smiled warmly, "we simply have to be diplomatic," she explained, "there is no proof of this negative energy other than a simple courier ship who claimed to have seen it pass. Tokimi's energy is so great that if it were she, the whole universe would have felt her presence by now. We may not have to go to war with the other planets."

"You are right," Washu agreed, "Sasa-Tsunami and I that is would have known Tokimi was back by now."

"Still," Ayeka sighed, "they cry war, they say Jurai has been a bully of the federation for too long."

Ryoko stood up to face her former rival, "well Jurai HAS claimed itself the sovereign Empire of the federation, and do these other planets have reason to feel threatened."

"This is not the point Ryoko," Ayeka growled, "either way it is our sovereignty which has caused this paranoia. If we do not completely vanquish the thought that dark energy has escaped we will become the target of at least fifteen other planets."

Ryoko took a breath to speak, her hand placed firmly on the table. Suddenly, her wrist began to shake frantically. She took her other hand and placed it across her forehead, as her body wilted over across the table.

"Ryoko," Tenchi and Washu cried out simultaneously. Tenchi gathered up her limp body and cradled her head in his arms.

"W-what is wrong with her," Ayeka whispered.

"I think she ate something that made her ill," Tenchi began to explain, he looked down to his wife, "Ryoko are you-"

"I-I am fine," she whispered, "I, I just want to go home to Megami. This war has nothing to do with us," she let a tear run down her cheek.

"Ryoko," he whispered as he kissed her tear from her cheek.

"Ayeka! " cried a familiar squeaky voice from beyond the thrown room walls. Azaka and Kamidake flew to the door way entrance only to be knocked over on their sides.

"I am so so sorry," a young blonde woman in a blue uniform squealed. She bowed three times and turned her face to the others.

"Mihoshi!" They all exclaimed.

"Hi, oh it has been so long," Mihoshi waved to the others, "Ayeka, you look so good, oh and Ryoko I haven't seen you since the wedding! Sasami-Sasami you-"

"Mihoshi!" Ayeka scowled, "reunions later, why do you barge into my thrown room like this!"

"I can explain Lady Ayeka," a strong voice echoed from beyond the door. Azaka and Kamidake parted as a tall woman with dark blue hair entered the room wearing galaxy police uniform.

"I am detective first class Kiyone," she announced bowing to the others, "I am Mihoshi's assigned partner."

"Can you please explain this outburst," Touya said darkly, "I do realize the Lady Mihoshi is an acquaintance yet this is a matter of the royal house of Jurai alone."

"But this is too," Mihoshi began, "she fumbled through her pockets pulling out various pieces of scrap paper, "nope that's not it. Ummmm neither is that," Mihoshi's eyes watered over a bit, "Kiyoneeeeeee have you seen the message headquarters gave me."

Kiyone rolled her teal eyes, "Mihoshi! It's a simple message! I can't believe you don't even remember it!"

Ryoko gathered her strength and stood on her own facing the detectives. Ayeka turned back to the new officer and sighed, "if you have been assigned to Mihoshi I am sure this sort of thing doesn't surprise you."

Kiyone bowed, "Empress Ayeka indeed it doesn't," she rose and cleared her throat, and looked to Mihoshi who still was busy pulling her uniform to bits "I will relay the message. The data regarding the defeat of the Space Pirate Kagato eleven years ago has gone missing from the GP headquarters. It was kept in the most secure and confidential of file rooms."

Ryoko's body stiffened she slammed her hand on the table, "how, how did it get stolen."

Kiyone's face grew flushed at the sight of Ryoko, she had heard of the Pirate turned Princess. She bowed gracefully, "your Majesty Princess Ryoko, we do not know anything other than it was stolen from the most secure of-"

"It was not secure if it were taken," Ryoko retorted, she spun around her eyes wide, "Tenchi, take me home, right now."

"Your Majesties," another voice called out from beyond the walls. A young Juraian servant girl raced into the room and knelt down low.

"Azaka! Kamidake!" Ayeka bellowed, "seal the entrance at once I will not have anymore outbursts!"

"Yes ma'am!" They agreed gathering around the door.

Ayeka looked to the servant, "you may rise and tell your Empress the meaning of your most rude interruption."

"I-I am sorry your highness but Lord Nobuyuki from Earth has contacted Jurai, it seems young Princess Megami never returned home from school by the evening hours in their Planet's time."

"Megami!" Ryoko cried out. She looked at Tenchi as dear may when caught in the headlights of oncoming traffic. She pushed herself away from him and flew towards the door sobbing loudly.

"Ryoko No," Tenchi cried out.

"Lady Ryoko," the young servant yelled.

"Ryoko don't," Washu begged.

"Azaka Kamidake, stop her at once!" Ayeka ordered, but it was too late. Ryoko had teleported from the thrown room leaving the others in shock.

Once again Ryoko, the Ex space pirate soared through the galaxy aboard Ryo-Ohki. She was greatful her space ship still maintained a bond with Ryoko. If the two had departed Jurai a moment later Ryoko was sure the Royal Guards would have stopped her.

Megami, Ryoko's beloved daughter in the hands of the man who had tortured Ryoko for over a millennium. How could she have been so naïve? Ryoko closed her eyes as she felt the knot in her stomach bulge.

"What an awful mother I am Ryo-ohki," Ryoko cried. The cabbit-space ship meowed in sympathy to her mistress.

"I know it is true," she continued glumly. In an instant she remembered Megami's face when she Ryoko had torn up her drawing. She remembered her daughter's face as the child spat, 'I hate you!'.

"If only I had told her then," Ryoko growled, "if only I had not tried to hide anything, she would have been protected."

How is it that he was still alive? Ryoko did not know what frightened her more, the idea that Kagato may have killed Megami, or the notion that he may have begun to do to her daughter what he had done to Ryoko. Kagato was so demeaning, and Megami incredibly sensitive. Tenchi and Ryoko never so much as lifted a finger to strike then girl when she misbehaved, nor had the two ever said anything to put down Megami's self esteem.

Ryo-ohki began to slow down as they entered a desolate meteor field. In the center, plain as the darkness that surrounded them, sat the Souja. Ryoko felt the blood rush from her face as the many millennia of torture she had endured returned to her memory all at once. There were so many times Ryoko had thought she was going mad between the cruel "lessons" and "missions" Kagato had given her and the strange voices in her mind which told her to hang on to her hope. Though Washu had tried to comfort Ryoko through their mental link, the scientist was never a mother.

"Ryo-ohki, if Tenchi and the others come looking for us make sure they stay away, no one else will get hurt because of me," the cabbit meowed assertively, Ryoko narrowed her eyes at the space ship ahead, "I'm Coming Megami!" She yelled as she teleported away.

In an instant Ryoko found herself on the bridge of Souja.

"Alright Kagato," she growled, "I know you are expecting me so show yourself."

Kagato appeared in front of Ryoko at once laughing heartily, "so you haven't forgotten me. I am touched Ryoko. I would think after all of those years you spent playing housewife you may have forgotten your roots."

Ryoko drew her energy sword and held it out in front of her, "I swear Kagato, if you have defiled my daughter in any way-"

"Always threatening me Ryoko, when you are in no place to be doing so," Kagato hissed, "you wish to see your precious daughter then so be it."

Kagato stepped as Megami, her eyes empty and cold flew at Ryoko holding a golden energy sword in her hand.

"Megami!" Ryoko shrieked as Megami drew her hand back to attack. But before the little girl could strike her eyes returned to their radiant gold.

"Mommy!" Megami exclaimed barreling into her mother's stomach and clutching her tightly.

Tenchi sat alone at the cockpit of the Juraian ship Ryo-uh. He had not uttered a word since their departure from his mother planet. Ayeka glanced over in his direction and sighed deeply. She then looked towards her husband. Touya could not shake the distinct pang of jealousy that rose in his gut and Ayeka knew this. She smiled weakly at him and he returned this. Ayeka turned to Washu who also remained uncharacteristically quiet.

"Miss Washu," the crimson eyes Empress began, "how is it that Kagato is still alive."

Washu turned her now dull green eyes to Ayeka, "simple, he never died," she answered.

Ayeka looked back at Tenchi who winced slightly at Washu's words.

"How is that possible," Ayeka continued.

"There was a tare in the space time continuum, " the little scientist said as dully as she began, "the Kagato who probably took Megami had not yet battled Tenchi. Since it was also Ryoko's blood that sealed the continuum when Tokimi was defeated it is possible it was also her blood that attracted Kagato to the tare. That is probably why he stole the galaxy police report. He probably discovered he no longer existed in the present reality and wanted to know how he was destroyed."

Ayeka's eyes grew wide "and then Megami was-"

"Revenge," Washu finished.

Ayeka looked again at Tenchi. She glided to his side and tucked her arm in his. Touya's right eye began to twitch slightly. He gritted his teeth and turned to Sasami, who had remained at her sister's side the entire trip. Sasami frowned a bit and closed her eyes.

"Lord Tenchi," Ayeka began, Tenchi did not seem to hear her, "Lord Tenchi, Kiyone and Mihoshi are trailing us with three fleets of Galaxy Police ships. We will find them Lord Tenchi. It will be alright."

"Fool," Tenchi muttered softly.

"What was that?"

"I was a fool! Ryoko did not want to leave Megami, I made her leave our daughter,"

"Lord Tenchi it was not your fault," Ayeka gasped.

Tenchi spun around, his eyes filled with rage and tears, "did you see the look Ryoko gave me in the thrown room! It was like she was saying to me 'how could you!' Well she was right! We should have never left Megami alone. Now I may have lost both of them. They are my family Ayeka, my wife and child!"

"They-they will be okay Lord Tenchi-" Ayeka began to sob.

"You can't promise me that can you? My wife and child could be dead so I-I'd just prefer you leave me alone right now."

Touya sprung up in his seat, "Don't you speak to her like that," he growled, "she is only trying to help you and you deny her the right to comfort you! If it was up to me I would have never let her leave my side but my wife is free to do as she pleases and she has a good heart."

"I-I'm sorry miss Ayeka," Tenchi breathed, "it's just that I remember how you and Ryoko used to fight-"

"Tenchi, you can't possibly think I am not as upset as you," Ayeka said shaking her head, "Ryoko is my best friend! I held her hand when she gave birth to Megami!"

Touya strode up to Tenchi, his fists clenched. Tenchi had never seen the young Emperor so emotional, "Prince Tenchi," he began, retreating to the regal man he had always been, "no matter what was in the past, My wife thinks of Princess Ryoko as a sister. Whatever has been between you and Ayeka, what ever had been between My Lady and Ryoko, her heart is pure. She only wishes the safe return of Ladies Ryoko and Megami. I think you know that better than anyone."

Tenchi turned from Touya's stern expression and met Ayeka's pleading eyes. He smiled slightly, "thank you-Ayeka," he said.

Sasami sighed and put her hand on Washu's shoulder. Tenchi and Ayeka turned their attention to the two.

"Washu," Tenchi whispered, "she must be in so much pain."

"But Washu herself should know that Lady Ryoko is a very capable fighter," Touya interjected, "she herself created the technology by which her Ryoko uses to defend herself."

"Ryoko **is** a good fighter," Tenchi began, "but she is not always rational, especially where Megami is concerned. Especially when HE is her opponent."

Washu who had been listening all along winced at Tenchi's words, "Ryoko," she thought to herself, "you once told me you would never leave Megami's side because you did not want to leave her to danger as I had to you. I can feel that pang of failure you heart holds. Don't let it destroy you because god knows I have not. When we find you I will continue to do everything in my heart to make it up to you."

Washu was thankful for her mental bond with her daughter. Even though she felt Ryoko's pain it was better than not knowing she was alive. Washu gazed out the window at the stars that soared past. She noticed at least three fleets of Galaxy Police ships were following Ryo-uh.

"Empress Ayeka," a voice called from Ayeka's communicator, "this is Kiyone Makibi," Mihoshi and Kiyone had been communicating with the Galaxy Police the entire trip, "we have established contact with the battle ship Ryo-ohki near by. The Message we are receiving is the Princess Ryoko orders us to stay away."

"Well as Empress MY orders override HER'S**."**

Tenchi stepped forward, "tell Ryo-ohki that is ridiculous. I order her to lead us to Kagato."

"Yes Sir," the two detectives chimed and the communicator faded.

It was inevitable that they would find the Souja, yet no one dared guess what might be when they did.

"Mommy," Megami continued to sob clutching Ryoko tightly. Ryoko returned the embrace at once, "mommy, take me home PLEASE"

"So the little brat seems she is as stubborn a student as her mother," Kagato growled, "I thought for sure I had erased all memory of you from her mind."

Ryoko squeezed Megami's shoulder lovingly. She realized Megami was still in the school uniform she had so proudly displayed just a few days ago, yet now it was tattered and stained with dry blood.

"How DARE you," Ryoko growled, "HOW DARE YOU STRIKE MY DAUGHTER."

Ryoko stepped in front of her child drawing out her light sword at once, "I don't know how you are still alive, but it will not be for much longer," she hissed.

"Was I ever dead to you my dear little slave," Kagato grinned as her slithered closer to the ex pirate and her hysterical daughter, "I live in every fear you hold in your heart, and I will live on."

Megami whimpered from behind her mother, her fingers trembling. Ryoko felt the moist tears of her daughters sobs leak onto her battle suit.

"Let Megami go Kagato, she is not your concern."

"Oh but I cannot do that, after SHE came to me," Kagato laughed darkly as he lunged forth hitting Ryoko's light sword with his own.

"Liar! You tricked her," Ryoko cried pushing him back with such force he nearly hit the wall.

"Mom," Megami called from behind Ryoko, "Mommy, please I didn't mean to he told me-" the child's words were cut off at once. Ryoko turned to see her daughter's eyes once again turn dull.

"Come here Megami," Kagato commanded, Megami floated up above her mother and towards Kagato.

"No," Ryoko cried flying forth and grabbing her child's hand. Kagato laughed as Megami once again formed a golden light sword in her hand striking her mother across the face. Ryoko fell backward only to see Kagato grab Megami by the throat and pull her towards him. Megami's eyes changed once again as her mother rose from the ground.

"Mom!" She cried, watching Ryoko wipe the blood from her face as her wound began to heal.

"Look what you did to your mother," Kagato whispered in her ear, his eyes traveled to the child's mother "she is a born killer just like you were, Ryoko."

"W-what are you talking about," Megami cried.

"You wanted to know about your mothers past, so be it." He turned Megami's face to the screen which once held pictures of the stars. Suddenly a new image appeared. An image of her mother, attacking various cultures and shedding their blood, while laughing coldly. Megami tried with all her might to shut her eyes, they would not budge.

"Your mother was the Space Pirate Ryoko, demon of many solar systems and a cold blooded murderer."

"N-no," Megami whispered, "its not true." The child could feel the terrible man's breath upon her skin. He began to feel the energy from her gems soar throughout her body. She concentrated in into her right hand and formed her light sword thrusting it backwards and into Kagato's solar plexus. He loosened his grip dropping her to the ground. Megami flew to Ryoko at once who sat on the floor with her head in her hands.

"M-Megami, I didn't want you to know," she whispered. Ryoko slowly gazed up at Megami who embraced her at once stroking her hair. Megami, understood, she saw what her mother was capable of, and still she held her close. Ryoko thought, "now it is my turn to be the child, and hers to reassure me."

"That thing was NOT my mother," Megami yelled, "you made her do all that, just like you made me hurt her."

Ryoko began to feel her strength return, she rose to her feet and stood steadfast by Megami's side. "I will not loose," she assured herself.

"Kagato," she began, "I was your slave once but never again. You can not hold me here any longer."

"And why is that," Kagato asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Because, I-" Ryoko clenched her fists, "I am the first princess of Jurai!" Ryoko almost laughed out loud thinking how much like Ayeka she sounded.

"Well, so I have heard, you married the Prince of Jurai," suddenly Kagato grinned. He looked deep within Ryoko's eyes, "well well what is this? You carry his son in your womb?"

Ryoko froze, could it be true? After all this time could she and Tenchi be expecting another child? Despite everything Ryoko felt herself begin to smile and she gently touched her stomach.

"It is true then. I know a breeding woman when I see one," Kagato continued, "I think I will not have you kill your mother just yet Megami. I think I will let her live until I can claim that child as my son. The son of the master key as my successor, doesn't that sound lovely Ryoko?"

"Over my dead body," Ryoko smiled. She gently rubbed Megami's cheek and strode forward. Megami noticed her mother's entire composure began to change. She stood gracefully and confidently. A circle of blue light began to envelope Ryoko's entire body. The tight red and black suit she had once worn began to morph into a light blue and white gown streaming with violet ribbons.

Megami backed herself against the wall and watched. "This, this is my mother's true form," she thought to herself, "this is a goddess." Megami saw Ryoko's bright golden eyes spring open. Upon her forehead, formed three green triangles, similar to the ones her aunt Sasami had. Ryoko's red light sword was now white, like a crystal. Megami turned to the man called Kagato. She could see a pang on uncertainty behind his cold confident eyes, yet he did not flinch once.

"Now it ends," Ryoko stated. But before she could attack, the Souja began to shake as if it were under attack. The screen changed to an image of Ryo-uh, accompanied by galaxy police aircraft as far as the stars seemed to stretch. A voice rang out.

"Space Pirate Kagato! You are here by under arrest for the Kidnapping of Juraian Princesses Ryoko and Megami. Surrender at once or be destroyed!"

"Fire again officer Kiyone," Ayeka ordered from the captain's chair of Ryo-uh. An image of Kiyone and Mihoshi appeared upon the screen before her.

"Your highness, we could have all the fleets in the galaxy fire on that ship but we cannot assure the safety of the princesses," Kiyone exclaimed.

"But I don't understand," a flustered Ayeka scoffed, "can you not just teleport them to our ship?"

"There is a teleportation block," a solemn Washu stated, "you can board the ship, but you cannot leave."

Tenchi stood with Washu by the window in the front of Ryo-uh. They looked at one another and nodded.

"I will go get Ryoko and Megami back," Tenchi declared.

"Tenchi," Ayeka gasped, "Kagato killed you once, please, I am sure the galaxy police-"

"Lady Ayeka," Washu interjected, "Ryoko and Kagato are in close combat, she needs all the confidence she can get, Ryoko needs Tenchi."

"But-"

"Ayeka, let him go," Sasami commanded, "This is how fate wants it."

Ayeka watched as Tenchi transformed into his Juraian battle armor. He hugged Washu tight and smiled to Ayeka, Sasami and Touya. She remembered all the times Ryoko had been kidnapped in the past and Tenchi had flown to her rescue. "This is how fate wants it," she repeated to herself.

Touya kissed Ayeka's cheek gently, "It will be alright my love, I know it will," he stepped forward and extended his hand for Tenchi to who shook it, "go Prince Tenchi, go retrieve your family."

Tenchi smiled and nodded, He turned to the screen where the Galaxy police awaited orders and commanded, "Mihoshi, Kiyone, keep firing at the Souja's defenses. If the ship weakens so will Kagato. Ayeka, teleport me aboard the Souja."

"Very interesting, and I would have thought the planet Jurai would rejoice at your impending death."

Ryoko held her light eagle sword out and closed in on Kagato, "times have changed it seems."

Then, in a brilliant beam of light, Tenchi appeared beside his wife.

"Dad," Megami cried leaping into his arms. He embraced her warmly rubbing her back.

"Tenchi," Ryoko smiled, "I thought I told you to stay away."

"You know better than that," Tenchi kissed Megami and put her aside, "lets kill him together this time."

Tenchi took his place next to his wife, yet their opponent stood confidently smirking in their direction.

"So boy, we meet again for the first time."

"And the last, no one touches my family," Tenchi stated, he held out his hand as his own light eagle sword began to form. Suddenly his concentration was broken by Megami's terrified scream. Tenchi and Ryoko spun around to see their daughter in the hands of one of Kagato's shadows. He held his green energy sword to her throat. As Ryoko and Tenchi looked around them they saw their enemy's image multiply as they were encircled by copies of Kagato, they all laughed hardily.

"You are so predictable," one image said.

"Do you not think I know how I lost to you when you faced me last?" another mocked.

"The only surprise was that my dear former slave had such powers as well," said a third, then he continued, "no matter, we are going to play a little game. Try and decipher which is the real me, and which are my shadows. However, if you choose wrong, your little brat dies instantly."

Megami gasped as she felt the heat of Kagato's sword burning against her throat. "This is it," she thought. She felt tears burning behind her eyes as she saw the terror on her parents' faces, "Good-bye Mom and Dad," she whispered.

The ship was once again rocked by a slew of lasers fired from the fleets that surrounded them, Ryoko and Tenchi could not move. They reached out to clasp each other's hand.

"Giving up so easily," one of the copies observed, "I thought you were going to kill me. But you cannot move. Almost as if you two were made of stone."

Ryoko and Tenchi felt their feet growing cold and numb. They looked down to see their entire bodies begin to change to stone. They reached out to hold one another, but before they could the spell was finished. The shadow that held Megami vanished dropping her to the floor as Kagato became one again.

"Mommy! Dad," Megami shrieked dashing to her parents' side. She clung to their legs shaking them gently, "wake up, please." She whispered. Suddenly, she felt a dark cloud encase her mind. She could hear that awful voice invade her thoughts.

"Come to me Megami," it ordered.

Megami could not control her body she felt herself float up from the ground and soon was face to face with the man called Kagato.

Megami got a sudden flashback of a night she had spent beside her mother when Tenchi had been away. She saw her mother grow hysterical in her sleep. Ryoko mumbled a bunch of incoherent words as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Megami finally understood. Back in the present, Megami used her last bit of will power to allow a tear to fall from her own eyes. She felt a hand fly across her face as she fell by Kagato's feet.

"There will be none of that," she heard his voice say, once again seizing her mind. She felt the energy sword form once again in her right palm. Her body rose from the ground as she floated towards to stone figure that was once her father, "I was going to let them die together, but it seems I have use for Ryoko until I can extract the child from her womb," Megami felt her hand rise towards Tenchi's head, "kill him now," Kagato ordered.

What happened next was purely surreal. Megami felt her hand fly forward to take Tenchi's life. Everything moved in slow motion, she felt the air pass across her hand like liquid. She tried with all her might to scream, but no noise left her lips. Suddenly she was blinded an intense white light. She looked around and found herself floating through the stars.

"Megami," a familiar voice called, Megami saw her aunt Sasami appear before her, "fight it Megami."

"I cant its too hard," the child protested.

"Megami," another voice whispered. This time her grandmother Washu appeared beside Sasami, "you CAN fight it."

"No, I'm too weak," Megami sobbed.

"Megami, you can fight it, I believe in you," said another voice.

Megami looked up to see the image of her mother beside Sasami and Washu.

"Please believe Megami," Ryoko called as the image began to fade.

Megami found herself with her light sword barely touching the base of Tenchi's neck. She felt all the pressure of Kagato's will imposing it self upon her hand. With all her might Megami retracted the sword. She fell to the floor gasping for air.

"No you don't," Megami heard Kagato growl, she felt her body rise us once again as she felt her light sword form. Once again she felt her hand move to kill her father only to stop short before he could be harmed.

"No!" she yelled spinning around to face Kagato. She felt her mind grow cloudy again, as a distinct pain enveloped her entire body.

"You have no will of your own Megami," his voice told her, "do as I say and kill Tenchi!"

Megami grabbed her head and curled up, she could not shake his voice.

"Mom," she cried out in her mind, "help me!"

"Megami," she heard Washu and Sasami chime in, "trust in your own power."

"Megami," she heard her father's voice call, "we believe in you."

Megami shook her head frantically, as Kagato once again took control, "you have no choice but to obey. You are mine."

"No," the child protested, "help me! What do I do?"

"Megami," her answer came via her mother's voice, "fight it!"

"Let me go!" The child commanded. Megami gathered all of her energy to her mind and screamed. She could feel the weight of Kagato's will being trust from her body. It left her as a heavy orb of green light and flew from her body soaring back at its master, who easily dodged it.

Megami inhaled deeply. A wave of serenity entered her body as she began to glow the same white Ryoko had earlier. As it passed over her body, her torn uniform changed into a lavender gown with hints of gold and blue. The light passed from her head down her legs and passed below her feet spreading out to the floor of the ship itself.

Ayeka and Touya watched as a strange white glow began to encase the lower end of the Souja.

"Your Majesties," the detective Kiyone beckoned from the communicator, there is a strange energy radiation from the Souja, we cannot detect its source or its level of energy. The galaxy police await your orders."

"What could possibly be going on," Touya wondered out loud.

"I-I have seen a light like that before," the Empress replied, "when Tenchi and Ryoko fought Tokimi, they emitted a similar light, but-"

Ayeka's train of thought was disrupted when she heard a strange whispering from behind her. Slowly, Touya and Ayeka turned their heads to see Washu and Sasami surrounded by that same white light. The two goddesses had their hands clasped as if they were in prayer, and they chanted softly in a language neither Touya nor Ayeka had heard in all of their years.

"I-It must be some Goddess language," Ayeka whispered as she watched the two in awe, "I often forget that Sasami is merged with a Goddess of another dimension."

"What do you suppose they are doing," Touya whispered back.

"I-I suppose they are praying, praying for the safety of their family."

Touya moved in closer to his wife and clasped her hands in his, "then let us pray as well."

Ayeka nodded and closed her eyes.

Megami could now feel the presence of two more be her side. She heard the voices of her aunt Sasami and Grandmother Washu deep within her soul as her power grew. She could feel their energy fill her very being. She looked ahead to her opponent who still appeared more interested than threatened by this new power that grew inside of her. Megami held out her energy sword and spoke in a strong mature tone.

"Kagato destroyer of ruins, your reign ends here."

"Oh is that so? And who do you suppose will end it? You?" Kagato sneered, " Until today you were nothing but a spoiled little earthling. You make me laugh. I shall enjoy killing you almost as much as your parents."

Then Megami spoke again, "I am Megami Hakubi, the child of the union between the Masaki and Goddess bloodlines, you do not dare attack me again or you shall know the true extent of our power." Megami did not quite know where those words had come from. In her mind she could hear them spoken, yet the voices were now merged into one and had become her own.

Kagato seemed to grow ten feet taller as he closer in on her. He flew forward swinging his energy sword at her head. Megami calmly raised her hand and released a globe of white energy from her palm that struck her opponent sending him flying into the wall of the ship behind him. He rebounded rapidly, his eyes seemed to be on fire.

"You little brat," he growled, "Its time someone showed you some discipline!" The Souja began to glow a deeper shade of red as Kagato drew the power of the ship to his own body. He once again formed his sword, only this time it was no longer green, but the color of blood.

Suddenly Megami began to feel the fear rising in her soul once more. She heard her mother's voice in her mind once more, "You can defeat him my Meg-Chan." The voice assured, "your Aunt and Grandmother are by your side."

"Mom," Megami cried out to the voice, "I need you too! You and dad!" She closed her eyes and began to allow the light of her energy spread to that of the forms of her parents. Megami extended her hand as a new sword formed. It was similar to that which her parents possessed only it seemed to have wings extending form either end. The presence of two more life forces seemed to near her as she felt a hand rest on either of her shoulders. As the child looked up she could see her parents on either side of her. Their faces were determined and confident as the wings on Megami's sword extended.

"Very interesting," Kagato exclaimed, "your energy was enough to break my spell. No matter, you will be dead shortly."

As he lunged forward once more Megami could feel nothing but the loving energy of her family around her. As their energy merged with hers she swung the new sword at Kagato again, this time it cut through him, dissolving his very form as it struck. She could see the very walls around them seem to dissolve in a pure white light. Then, all she felt was warmth.

Megami felt her eyes flutter open. She found herself gazing into a clinical white light. She rose her arm to rub her eyes and then turned her head slowly to her left. She could see her father, Tenchi sleeping soundly in a chair by her side.

"Megami!" a child's voice exclaimed, " she rolled her head to the left to see her cousin Kenro smiling widely. He rushed from her field of vision, "she's awake! Mother, Father, she's awake!"

Megami reached her arms up to meet the light. She noticed a plastic catheter taped to her arm. She slowly moved her free hand to remove it when she heard her father stir.

"Megami," he said softly. He placed his hand on hers and shook his head gently, "not until your grandmother says its okay. You aren't completely healed yet. The Juraian medical board did not think you would be awake for at least another week."

For a moment Megami had forgotten where she was, and how she had ended up in a hospital bed. She thought back to her last memory.

A man, an evil man.

Her father, she almost killed him.

"Fight Megami, please fight."

Goddesses, her grandmother, her aunt Sasami.

Her mother.

"Mom!" Megami exclaimed as she sprung up in her bed.

"Meg-chan, its alright," Tenchi soothed. He moved his body slowly to reveal Ryoko sleeping in the bed next to him.

"M-mommy!" Megami felt tears well up in her eyes as Ryoko stirred slightly, "Mom!" she cried out again. At the sound of her voice the room was invaded by nearly ten new people. Kenro had returned with Ayeka and Touya, Sasami was there as was Nobuyuki. Followed By a parade of others Megami had never seen before. Megami bypassed them all and leapt frantically onto her mother's bed.

"Mom," She whispered gently.

Ryoko's golden eyes opened slowly. Tenchi smiled and ran his hand over his wife's cheek. Megami found herself clutching both of her parents tightly, "Mom, Dad," she whispered.

"You didn't think we'd let him win, did you Meg-chan," Ryoko whispered to her daughter.

"H-how did we-" the little girl began only to be cut off by Washu.

"You are a demi goddess," she began. Washu entered the room and proceded in taking the blood pressure of first Ryoko and then Megami. Megami noticed . Megami noticed her father flinch slightly as he looked over Washu's etire; a white nurses uniform.

"I'm a what!" Megami exclaimed, "first that man- he told me I am a princess then you tell me I-am a goddess?"

"You are both," Washu explained as the rest of Megami's family followed by a few figures she had never seen entered the room.

"You are heir to the throne of Jurai," Ayeka began to explain, "your father is a Juraian prince, as is my brother Yosho and your great grandfather."

Megami eyed a younger man with long black hair.

"But he doesn't look much older than-" Megami realized nothing made sense at this moment and let her grandmother continue.

"Myself and your aunt Sasami are also royalty so to speak," Washu smirked, "royalty of the heavens. Without our race all the inhabitants of all the planets," Washu paused to look at Ayeka, "ALL the planets, from Jurai to Earth would be in disarray. We are the energy which binds the fabric of the universe. Their was another goddess who's power was corrupt, so we fought a battle and she was sealed away a year before your birth. Now I will take her place, as your aunt," she looked to Sasami, "will take mine." Washu then turned her eyes to her lovely daughter, "and now you my little Ryoko have ascended to Tsunami's place. You too are now a goddess."

Nobuyuki and Yosho reached over to Tenchi and began tapping his shoulders in encouragement.

"Alright!" Nobuyuki exclaimed, "Good job boy! From now on you'll be sleeping with a goddess! I want full details!"

"Dad!" Tenchi growled.

Megami blinked "So, since I am her daughter, that makes me a-"

"A demi-goddess." Washu smiled, "within your blood runs a new generation. The Masaki children are to be the hybrids which bridge the gap between the mortal and the ethereal."

"Yes," Ayeka began, "Ive been meaning to ask you, the power which destroyed Kagato and the Souja this time -"

"Was just like the power that sealed Tokimi. A merger of devine energy and Jurai energy. It can only be generated by a pure source, which connects the two like a magnet. Love. Megami is a product of that love. She is the very first to wield its weapon, the Light Angel Sword."

"The sword with the wings?" Megami asked eagerly. "It became more powerful when Mom and Dad were with me."

"Yes," Sasami smiled, "but it was your power which freed them so they could fight by your side."

Washu smiled slyly towards her family, "and that power was so great it dissolved him completely, obliterated him as if he never existed. Kagato will never lay a finger on our family or any of their childred again."

"Children," Ryoko whispered to herself, her face lit up "Oh! That's right!" She gasped, " He said, I was pregnant, with a son. Is this true, are Tenchi and I going to have another child?"

"I am afraid not my Ryo-chan," Washu frowned.

"Oh well," Ryoko sighed, she turned to Tenchi and Megami, "When he said I was pregnant, I couldn't help but be a little happy, I wanted to make us a bigger family, and I knew he meant to harm us, but I was not willing to give in. So, part of me was happy, does that sound strange?"

"Not at all," Tenchi smiled, "I was happy too, but I'll never be disappointed in you if we have no other children, we have just as strong a family no matter how big."

"Wait a minute!" Washu growled, " You are so impatient, Ryoko, let me finish. No, you are not pregnant with one son," she paused, "you are pregnant with two sons."

"Two!" Tenchi exclaimed.

"You mean twins?" Ryoko asked.

"Wow, you can add!" Washu mocked.

Both Tenchi and Ryoko seemed to grumble at Washu. Ayeka stepped forward and put her hand on Ryoko's. "Well Ryoko," began the purple haired empress, "it seems we will both be able to experience the joys of pregnancy together."

Ryoko grinned at her former rival, "It seems so, but as we all know… I carry my pregnancy way better than you."

A vein in Ayeka's forehead began to pop out ever so slightly, "That is not the case Ryoko! When I was pregnant with Kenro I carried very well! You couldn't even tell I was pregnant until my eighth month. You on the other hand threw up every morning for six months and gained quite a lot of weight in your royal bottom…PRINCESS."

Ryoko growled, "At least I lost that weight, and besides, my breasts grew unlike yours did. You are still flat! I look way cuter while pregnant than you ever will EMPRESS."

"I can't believe they are arguing about this," Tenchi muttered to Touya.

"Indeed," agreed Ayeka's husband. He smiled at Tenchi for the first time as their wives continued to bicker.

"Well now that you are having twins," Ayeka smirked, "I bet your butt will grow twice as large."

"So will my boobs, and besides, the fact that I am having twins proves that Tenchi's sperm is far more potent than Touya's"

"That is not so! Touya's sperm is quite potent thank you!"

Megami and Kenro began to blush profusely. Tenchi covered is daughter's ears.

"Hey! Not in front of the kids!" He exclaimed.

"Just like old times eh?" Yosho smiled at his grandson.

Tenchi looked down at his lovely wife and child he held them both close to his heart. Ryoko stopped arguing and closed her eyes as she held both Tenchi and Megami in her arms as if any moment they may disappear. Tenchi smiled as his eyes drifted dreamily back towards Yosho.

"Almost like old times, but I like it better this way.

The sun poured down from the heavens and upon the shoulders on ten year old Megami Misaki as she walked home from school alone. The trees seemed to be singing the ballads of summertime in harmony with the chorus of cicadas all around her. As she made her way past the demon's cave towards her home she gazed up to see her family having a picnic on the top of the hill above the cave itself.

"How was school Meg-chan?" Tenchi called to her as her Ryoko rounded up Shuya and Nobe, her baby brothers.

"Great," she answered, "but I'm glad it's summer"

Megami climbed up the mouth of the cave to where her family sat. Ryoko sat back and admired her daughter, "how grown up you've become Megami." She sighed as Nobe wriggled in her arms reaching for his sister. "I'm sure Ayeka will be wanting you to visit Jurai again this summer. Dad and I have talked about it and you are welcome to go if you want. I will tell Ryo-Ohki."

Megami smiled and shook her head, "No,"she answered softly, "I'd like to stay here. I promised Yui I would spend some time with her," Megami paused for a moment and smiled, "besides, I want to help you take care of the babies."

"It's ok Meg, Aunt Sasami and Grandma Washu are here," Tenchi assured her.

"If you want to be a Juraian Princess, that is alright," Ryoko told her in a sing songy tone which seemed almost defeated, "I wont hold you back anymore."

Megami smiled and threw her arms around her mother's neck, "its hard enough being a Japanese school girl. I don't need to be a princess," she giggled, "and besides, I want to be here for Dad and you."

Megami knelt down on the picnic blanket and admired her family, and all she could feel was warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

The Light Angel Chronicles.

The Key Tenchi Characters are not mine. They were created by someone else. Do NOT SUE me.

PROLOGUE: LIFE CONTINUES

It was a sunny Friday in springtime when an unfortunate teenage girl found herself in a compromising position involving the popular school playboy and the girl's locker room.

"I said cut it out!" She grunted, instinctively forming a tight fist with her right hand.

"Stop playing hard to get," he purred as he put his lips to hers, "I've seen you watching me before classes… you want to kiss me. You wont regret it."

"Juichi, I will kill you before I let you take my first kiss," she growled, as her face colored a passionate red, "I turned you down, leave me alone."

"That's what they all say," the boy grinned. He moved in a little too close and too fast. The girl brushed him aside as he fell forward fumbling for something solid to grab. He caught her skirt and tore it half off.

The girl shrieked as the boy climbed up to embrace her again.

"Errr…I didn't mean…"

"PIG!" she cried, "I'll…." Just as she began to feel the warm glowing sense of power form in her hand the door to the locker room flung open to reveal the school principal and several faculty gazing in disapproval.

"Tease!," Juichi cried knocking the stunned girl up against a locker, "She told me she had to speak to me about the class trip and lured me in here to show me her panties!"

The administration said very little, but they did tear the two apart and escorted the scandalous two towards the principal's office without hesitation.

Megami Masaki could not tear her eyes form the sakura blossoms which spun from the trees and danced across the pavement on the grounds of her prominent Okinawa high school. It was difficult enough for any normal Japanese high school girl to attend school on such a nice day, and the word "normal" was a gross understatement when speaking about Megami.

"We do not tolerate this type of behavior at our school," spat Mrs. Hokotu, the principal.

Megami squirmed in her chair trying to tune out the hysterical woman. She looked away from the window long enough to gaze scornfully at Juichi who wore a cloaked grin.

"And most of all, Miss Masaki you are the last student in this school whom I would expect this type of behavior from!"

At fourteen, Megami Masaki was the youngest student in her school, captain of the kendo club, class representative, and advisor to the science club…she was also the sovereign to a bloodline which blended royalty and divinity.

Prodigy, princess, demi-goddess… all of these words still sounded superfluous when Megami heard them. After all, only a few years ago she thought her family was painfully normal and boring.

Mrs. Hokotu continued her tirade,

"…and your mother is on her way right now to pick you up!"

"YOU CALLED MY MOTHER," Cried Megami, "N-no!"

"Yes, yes I did Miss Masaki, and she was very angry. We took you into this school with our great pride at stake, your academics are our first priority. We can't have you falling in with a bad crowd in 9th grade!"

"But you called my mother," the girl nearly shrieked.

"Your mother has contributed to building a new wing of your old school, as well as many committees on student safety, she is a respected-"

Before the principal could finish the door flung open. Ryoko Masaki entered the room, golden eyes blazing with anger.

"Why… why did you call my mother," Megami moaned as she lay her head on the glass of the window and took her last glance at the serene sakura blossoms below.

"Snuck into the girls locker room with a boy? Oh come on Ryoko, you must be proud-"

"Proud?" The Cyan haired woman spun on her heels and glided over to her daughter who sat close with her back to the scene of the argument. The Masaki house always seemed full of life. There was always some sort of argument or another. Usually between Washu and Ryoko, or Ryoko and Megami. Only Sasami seemed able to quell the fireworks, and they were both out running errands with the twins, Nobe and Shuya.

"Why would I be PROUD Washu? My daughter cornered an upper classman with a bad reputation in the GIRLS locker room and showed him her underwear!"

"Why not?" Washu faced her daughter and smiled, "you did worse to Tenchi you know, and we were all getting worried about Megami, she's so shy! You know she's never been kissed?"

"Grandma!" exclaimed the girl spinning her head around. She gazed at the scientist in horror.

"Its true isn't it?" Washu asked, "I know it, Nobe stole your diary from your room one day while you were shopping with Yui…. The pages just fell open and."

"You read someone else's diary!" Both Ryoko and Megami shrieked.

"Well, it was just lying there, its not quite as juicy as Ryoko's diary but…"

"I believe Megami,"

Tenchi Masaki was used to arguing in his household. Ever since age 17 when his beloved, yet destructive wife Ryoko floated into his life, chaos was never far off. Tenchi was accustomed to this sort of ineraction.

"Tenchi," protested his wife, "the principal saw her… with her skirt half off and-"

"Meg-chan has always been a good girl, and as Washu said, shy. I believe it was an accident like she says."

"Thanks dad," chirped the girl as she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good evening ladies," interjected an older man from the foyer.

"Butt out!" The three replied without turning.

As Noboyuki Masaki entered the kitchen. By the protruding vessels visible on Ryoko and Megami's foreheads (not to mention the wry grin on Washu's face) he could see that it would have been best have ignored the formalities and snuck up to his room as he had learned was best when this trio was caught up in a heated argument.

"I'll just show myself to my room,, " he laughed awkwardly, "That is unless Megami wants to talk to her grandpa about the dating rituals of high school girls these days?"

Megami shot Nobuyuki a look of mortified confusion, and the matter was settled as ther older man scampered up stairs to his room.

"Have Sasami get me when dinner is ready!" He called right before he shut the door behind him.

Chapter 2: School.

High school, as Megami soon figured out, was far more difficult than the homeschooling Washu had given her since childhood. Most children Megami's age would agree that spending an afternoon solving problems of advanced quantum physics, or translating primitive intergalactic epics into several earth languages, modern and ancient was far more difficult than a trip to the local shopping center, but for Megami, it was what she knew and what she could count on doing right.

Of course, as were her parents, Megami was naturally athletic. After the incident with that man, when she was 9, Ryoko agreed it was time for her to practice combat readiness and tone her swordplay skills. As she had with science, math, language and just about everything else, Megami was a fast and eager learner.

All of this made her a natural candidate for the best rated high school in Okinawa, but Megami had originally wanted to attend the high school her father had. Now, at age fourteen, she was the youngest second year student the school had ever seen, and still Megami had to tone down her wealth of knowledge.

Here is what Megami knew nothing about; flirting, boys, fashion, the catty games her female peers played with one another. Megami Masaki knew very little about being a high school girl. Of course she listened to some of the modern music on the radio, but she preferred classical, big band and older rock music to the manufactured pop stars her peers worshipped.

When Megami had originally entered middle school, she was immediately popular with the boys.

And while she was undeniably attractive, she blushed bright red the minute any of them payed her any attention. This is when she became a bit of a challenge for the older boys. Who could "get" the one girl who could kill them in a kendo match, school them on the volley ball court and yet would turn and run at an invitation to the spring dance.

As quickly as her popularity had grown with the boys, she gained the ire of many girls, as was demonstrated in a cruel hazing joke in which a group of girls cut up her school uniform during gym class.

"I could easily crush any of them with a flick of my pinky," Megami thought to herself as she walked through the halls in her shredded skirt and sailor top. Her childhood friend Yui comforted her and swore it would get better. Instead Megami decided it may be best to test for high school early and reinvent herself.

At her new school Megami decided it best to maintain an image of cool confidence. She remained emotionally distant from these classmates, and they loved her for all her mysterious brains and beauty. Here, at Juban High School she was an unattainable idol. Because of her calm demeanor she was voted class representative. As for crushes and boys, however, she decided it best to ignore the matter all together. If she showed no interest, surely the girls would not shun her as in her old school.

Instead, both the girls and the boys blushed when she walked into a room. Still, the girl had no romantic interests or real friends at this school but it was better to be solitary and looked up to than hated and harassed. Sure, every now and then someone like Juichi would make an advance. Until now Megami had been able to thwart it with a quick palm to the chest and a cold glance. Why was this time so different?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Never Been Kissed

How was it that Juichi was able to corner her in the girls locker room?

Megami sat on the steps of the Masaki shrine trying to remember how the two even began the encounter which would leave her in a state of shock and embarrassment.

"You are thinking too hard, why not give your mind a rest and talk to someone?" A voice as serene as the cool breeze rang in the wind with the bells, which hung from the door of the shrine. Megami looked up to see her aunt Sasami in her priestess garb ascending the staircase. She sat down next to the girl and put a soft arm around the child.

Usually Sasami was cheerful and full of energy. When she acted this way she exhibited the gentleness of the Goddess Tsunami whom she had been merged with since childhood.

Megami made a nodding motion and place her head on her aunt's shoulder.

"It's this boy, Juichi Kurei…" She began.

"You like him?"Answered the goddess eagerly.

"No,"said Megami flatly, "not at all."

"He likes you then?"

"He likes anyone with breasts and a pulse, " Megami smirked, "I'm not special."

"You are special," Sasami assured her, "the right boy will come along some day."

"I don't care about that," Megami stated bluntly. She sat back on her wrists as if she was considering the matter further and grinned a bit. "Well maybe I care a little bit."

"So if this boy flirts with everyone why does he bother you? You are a clearheaded girl, Megami."

"He cornered me in the girls locker room," she began without reservation. Of all people Megami knew her aunt Sasami would listen without judgement, especially in her Tsunami state. "I don't even remember why I was in there in the first place. I didn't have gym class, and I can't even recall hearing him come into the room!"

Sasami nodded.

"I was getting ready for a meeting of the golden week committee, then everything is a blur next thing I remember was that he, Juichi, was trying to kiss me, " Megami grazed her lips with two fingers, "I knew for sure I didn't want him to take my first kiss, but it was like I was in a daze. Next thing I know we were struggling and then he fell and next thing I know," the girl bit her lip and mumbled, "um, my skirt sort of fell down at my ankles."

Sasami blushed sympathetically and covered her mouth.

"Naturally, this is when the principal came in," Megami sighed, "which was good because I was this close to giving him a mouth full of energy sword."

"You are definitely your mother's daughter," the goddess laughed,

"Don't tell her that, she won't even let me explain!"

"Its easy for her to be that way now that she is, " Sasami considered her words and chuckled, "a pillar of the community. But believe me Megami, she is just jealous she never grew up like you did. She never had the chance to be a school girl."

"Why can't I remember though?"

Sasami tilted her head up to the sky and let out a breath, "that worries me too." By the tone of her aunt's voice Megami could hear the goddess aspect slowly waning. Sasami turned to her niece and smiled the wide grin of the child-like priestess, "maybe you are just stressed. You are under a lot of pressure at school. I'll talk to Washu about it if you like."

"Thanks Tsuna-err, I mean Sasami," Megami stood up and kissed her aunt on the cheek. For now she had to accept this as the best explaination. She was class representative, and she did have a school carnival coming up which needed planning. One thing was for sure, Juichi Kurei, and the scandal of his attempted seduction had no place in the perfect image Megami had built for herself at Juban High School. She would have to think very hard about how to handle the gossip at school the next day.


End file.
